Throbbing one two three
is a song that appears in the first vocal album and is sung by Nakaya Sayaka. Lyrics Romaji= Tokimeki one two three Choppiri kakenukeru otomegokoro Touch-and-go sore demo Minai furishite tobitatsu no yo Dareka no egao mamoru tame ni kyō mo Ai to yūki de tatakau kara Koisuru hima nante nai Akogarete mo inai Tsuyogari janakute honki Shiawase one two three Min'na ga kokoro kara warai aeru hop step jump zettai Akiramenai Tokimeki one two three Choppiri kakenukeru otomegokoro Touch-and-go kimochi wa Minai furishite tobitatsu no yo Kokoro no naka de mayou toki ga aru to Don'na chikara mo katayoru kara Koisuru wake ni ikanai Yurusarete mo inai Datte watashi wa Purikyua Shiawase one two three Min'na no yorokobi de afureru made hop step jump kanarazu Yarikiru kara Tokimeki one two three Choppiri yumemiteta otomegokoro Touch-and-go ashita wa Minai furishite tobitatsu no yo Itsu no hi kamo shimo meguri aeru nara Ōkina koe de iitai Shiawase one two three Min'na no yorokobi de afureru made hop step jump kanarazu Yarikiru kara Tokimeki bye bye bye Choppiri yure kaketa otomegokoro Touch-and-go anata wo Minai furushite tobitatsu no yo |-|Kanji= トキメキ one two three ちょっぴり駆け抜ける乙女心 Touch-and-go それでも 見ないふりして飛び立つのよ 誰かの笑顔　守るために今日も 愛と勇気で戦うから 恋するヒマなんてない 憧れてもいない 強がりじゃなくて本気 しあわせ one two three みんなが心から笑いあえる hop step jump 絶対 あきらめない トキメキ one two three ちょっぴり駆け抜ける乙女心 Touch-and-go 気持ちは 見ないふりして飛び立つのよ 心の中で迷うときがあると どんな力も偏るから 恋するわけにいかない 許されてもいない だってわたしはプリキュア しあわせ one two three みんなの喜びであふれるまで hop step jump 必ず やりきるから トキメキ one two three ちょっぴり夢見てた乙女心 Touch-and-go 明日は 見ないふりして飛び立つのよ いつの日かもしも　巡り会えるなら 大きな声で言いたい しあわせ one two three みんなの喜びであふれるまで hop step jump 必ず やりきるから トキメキ by bye bye ちょっぴり揺れかけた乙女心 Touch-and-go あなたを 見ないふりして飛び立つのよ |-|English= Throbbing one two three Run through a girls mind a little Touch-and-go still Pretending you didn't see anything as you fly away Today as well to protect someone's smile I'll fight for love and courage I don't have time to fall in love I don't even long for it Not even strong at all, I'm serious Happy one two three Everyone is smiling from the bottom of their hearts hop step jump I absolutely Won't give up Throbbing one two three Run through a girls mind a little Touch-and-go feeling are Pretending you didn't see anything as you fly away In the times you get lost within your heart Whatever power also will be biased I can't fall in love I'm not even allowed to Because I am Pretty Cure Happy one two three Until everyone is overflowing with joy hop step jump I'll definitely Do something Throbbing one two three A girl who saw a bit of a dream Touch-and-go tomorrow is Pretending you didn't see anything as you fly away Someday if we might eventually meet With a big voice I want to yell Happy one two three Until everyone is overflowing with joy hop step jump I'll definitely Do something Throbbing bye bye bye The girls heart was about to shake Touch-and-go to you Pretending you didn't see anything as you fly away Audio Category:Songs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Music Category:Image Songs